Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: The plant genus is Dieffenbachia. The plant species is hybrida.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Dieffenbachia which is named xe2x80x98Nicolettexe2x80x99. Its genus is Dieffenbachia. The plant species is hybrida. Its market class is that of ornamental potted plants. xe2x80x98Nicolettexe2x80x99 is a perennial plant, and is intended for use in landscaping, and as a decorative potted plant.
xe2x80x98Nicolettexe2x80x99 is the product of a planned breeding program carried out in 1993 and 1994 at Wellington Point, Queensland, Australia. Its parents were wild Dieffenbachia. xe2x80x98Nicolettexe2x80x99 was the product of a planned breeding program carried out by the Inventor Gary R. Spink in 1993 and 1994. Nicolette""s pollen parent was Dieffenbachia xe2x80x98Tropic Mariannexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,832), and its seed parent was Dieffenbachia xe2x80x98Triumphxe2x80x99 (not subject of a U.S. Plant Patent).
As compared to parental variety xe2x80x98Tropic Mariannexe2x80x99, the growth habit of xe2x80x98Nicolettexe2x80x99 is smaller and more compact (height 60 cm, width 60 cm) than xe2x80x98Tropic Mariannexe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Tropic Mariannexe2x80x99 is taller and not so compact (height 90 cm, width 90 cm). The leaf shape of xe2x80x98Nicolettexe2x80x99 is elliptic, while the leaf shape of xe2x80x98Tropic Mariannexe2x80x99 is oblong. The leaf apex shape of xe2x80x98Nicolettexe2x80x99 is acute-sharply pointed, while the leaf apex shape of xe2x80x98Tropic Mariannexe2x80x99 is rounded with small point. The leaf size of xe2x80x98Nicolettexe2x80x99 is small (23.3 cm long and 12.24 cm wide, yielding a length to width ratio of 1.9), while the leaf size of xe2x80x98Tropic Mariannexe2x80x99 is larger (35.5 cm long by 20.67 cm wide, yielding a length to with ratio of 1.72). Note a smaller length to width ratio indicates a wider leaf. The xe2x80x98Nicolettexe2x80x99 distance from apex of wing to leaf base is 1.6 cm, while the xe2x80x98Tropic Mariannexe2x80x99 distance from apex of wing to leaf base 8.5 cm.
As compared to parental variety xe2x80x98Triumphxe2x80x99, the leaves of xe2x80x98Triumphxe2x80x99 are smaller than those of xe2x80x98Nicolettexe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Triumphxe2x80x99 has a colored petiole (Orange White about RHS 159B-C) whereas Nicolette has a green petiole. xe2x80x98Triumphxe2x80x99 has a dark green leaf wing which is speckled whereas that of xe2x80x98Nicolettexe2x80x99 has no speckling. xe2x80x98Nicolettexe2x80x99 leaves are yellow-green with a border of green. xe2x80x98Nicolette""sxe2x80x99 leaf border has the yellow-green of the leaf extending into it, forming a distinctive fish-bone like pattern. xe2x80x98Triumphxe2x80x99 has no fish bone pattern. The xe2x80x98Triumphxe2x80x99 petiole wings tightly clasp the stem whereas the petiole wings of xe2x80x98Nicolexe2x80x99 don""t.
As compared to xe2x80x98Nicolexe2x80x99 (described in co-pending application Ser. No. 10/245,834), the xe2x80x98Nicolexe2x80x99 leaves (31.0 cm long by 13.2 cm wide, yielding a length to width ratio of 2.38), are larger than the xe2x80x98Nicolettexe2x80x99 leaves (23.2 cm long by 12.24 cm wide, yielding a length to width ratio of 1.9). xe2x80x98Nicolettexe2x80x99 plants are smaller and more compact (60 cm high, 60 cm wide), than xe2x80x98Nicolexe2x80x99 plants (70 cm high, 90 cm wide). The xe2x80x98Nicolettexe2x80x99 apex of wing to leaf base distance is 1.6 cm, while the xe2x80x98Nicolexe2x80x99 apex of wing to leaf base distance is 2.7 cm.
Dieffenbachia xe2x80x98Nicolettexe2x80x99 was first asexually reproduced in September 1994 by vegetative cutting. The plant is a perennial. The plant is stable as evidenced by propagation over more than five generations, using vegetative cuttings, over a period of more than five years. Propagation was carried out at Wellington Point, Queensland, Australia.
No off-types have been observed throughout the trial period. The variety is considered to be uniform and stable in all characteristics.
The major characteristics of xe2x80x98Nicolettexe2x80x99 include small size elliptic leaves, moderate to good suckering ability and short petiole and petiole wing clasping the stem to about the leaf base. Leaves are yellow-green with a green border having a distinctive fish-bone like pattern of yellow-green extending into the border.
The following traits which have been repeatedly observed are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Nicolettexe2x80x99, which in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Nicolettexe2x80x99 from other Dieffenbachia of the same general type.
1. Plant growth habit is small and compact: height 60 cm, width 60 cm.
2. Leaf shape is elliptic.
3. Leaf size is 23.2 cm long and 12.24 cm wide. The length to width ratio is 1.9.
4. Leaves are yellow-green with a border of green. The border has the yellow-green of the leaf extending into it forming a distinctive fish-bone like pattern.
5. The distance from apex of wing to leaf base is 1.6 cm.